


Ren's route

by SanaVenus



Series: Blue Lotus - Coffee Shop [4]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-15 00:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3431054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanaVenus/pseuds/SanaVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will cover the main plot points from Ren [and Koujaku's] perspective. <br/>This will not include Ren's bad ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ren's route

**Author's Note:**

> Okay as mentioned before I'm splitting people up now, everyone is in everyone's route but they're not the focus.   
> I think this format should work well for keeping things organised? [and motivate me to write in order and not out of sync]   
> The routes are; Ren's, Sly's, Noiz's, and Aoba's. 
> 
> Sei is in all of the routes. Ren and Sly both have alternative Bad endings which are triggered by certain situations in their route [like in the game. Different reaction from their partner changes how things end.], and by extension so does Aoba. [this will make sense when the endings are actually done. I can't say much more because that'd spoil the surprise.]

Ren returned from his date with Koujaku. Noiz and Sly were behind the counter with Clear, Aoba was tidying up some of the tables. He joined the group as Ren reached the counter. 

“As a reward for being the hardest worker, we thought we’d let you have tonight and tomorrow off.” Aoba said once they’d all gathered together. 

“Eh? But Mizuki doesn’t have much help, we’ve only got Clear and he’s still new and he spends part of it performing anyway,” Ren started, 

“I’m taking your shift tonight. I figure I’d lend the new guy a hand,” Sly said with a slight smirk. Noiz rolled his eyes and stifled a laugh; he knew exactly where Sly was thinking of using that hand. 

“Wait, did Koujaku ask you?” Ren asked, the siblings averted their eyes, and Ren smiled lightly. “He did mention me trying to get some time off, to think he went to you first.” 

“We figured it was only fair, Noiz took the other afternoon off with Mink and I live with Mizuki, but you two never get much time together.” Aoba explained.

“Wait, what do you mean?” Ren asked startled at where this was going.

“Please don’t tell me you thought it was a secret. It’s is extremely obvious that you two live in a whole other world filled with sunshine and rainbows.” Sly snickered. 

“It wasn’t really a secret… I just didn’t really want you to know…” Ren replied, “I wasn’t sure what you’d think about it…” 

“Why wouldn’t we be happy? We’ve known Koujaku for almost forever, he’s pretty much perfect,” Aoba replied. 

Sly looked from Aoba to Ren, both realised that Aoba was unaware of the crush Koujaku had had on him for majority of the time they knew him. 

“It’s nothing; I shouldn’t have been so worried. Thank you for the day, off I’ll make the most of it.” Ren replied, 

“I really hope that means you two are going to do it, because otherwise I’m not sure you’re making the most of it.” Sly shrugged, Aoba elbowed him in the stomach. 

“I guess in that case I’ll probably grab some things and head over to his place,” Ren said mostly to himself. Counting on his fingers what he’d need to bring and what he should do, as he headed past the group and towards the house. 

“We’re lucky we got to pin that on Koujaku. I really didn’t feel like telling him about you know what… But how do we stop in working in the bar after tomorrow?” Aoba groaned. 

“We’ll figure it out; maybe if we ask nice they won’t come anymore. Or we put him on alternate days and we ask them not to come then?” Sly replied. 

Ren messaged Koujaku asking him if he wanted to meet up at Koujaku’s house that night. Naturally Koujaku jumped at the chance, it’d been ages since Ren had been given the night off. Ren using his spare key let himself into Koujaku’s place. Equipped with apron and ingredients, he made a start on Koujaku’s favourite for dinner. 

Koujaku returns home to the smell of his favourite food, and the sound of his favourite person, “Welcome home!” Ren called from the kitchen, Koujaku came into the room with a smile that widened when he saw Ren’s apron.

“This is a surprise; I thought we were going out for a meal.” Koujaku stated, 

“I got the night off, and tomorrow off so I had some free time, I thought I’d make dinner myself.” Ren replied. 

“If it’s a night off, I should have been the one cooking.” Koujaku chuckled. 

“That’s what you always say; I wanted to spoil you for a change.” 

The pair spent a mostly quiet comfortable evening, eating the food Ren made, and snuggling on the couch. Ren went to shower first, Koujaku said he’d shower later, and the two went to bed.

Contrary to what his brothers thought, this wasn’t their first time. Ren was always willing, but sometimes he was uncomfortable. Before there had been the issue with Koujaku’s crushes on his brothers, he always thought he was the last choice. That Koujaku was just settling. This was something Ren decided not to dwell on. Koujaku usually only looked at Ren in the store so if was fine. He was starting to feel more confident about being Koujaku’s favourite. 

However there was another issue, it was something Ren was used to by now. It still bothered him, Ren was always undressed when they had sex, while Koujaku was always covered. Koujaku would always shower and dress when Ren wasn’t awake. Ren had never really seen Koujaku naked before. He was used to it, but he didn’t understand it. When Ren was down, these issues got to him, and he hadn’t mentioned it to the others because he knew they’d think it was silly for him to worry. He thought it was silly for him to be worried. 

Ren woke up first, and being the good person he was, decided not to peek at his lover who was undressed and in the bed beside him. Part of him thought perhaps he was just insecure so he didn’t want to do something that could cause a fight. Ren slipped out of the bed and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast, he heard Koujaku go to the bathroom to shower.

Koujaku entered the kitchen dressed for the day ahead, and freshly showered. He kissed Ren gently and took a seat as Ren finished up the food. 

“Breakfast and dinner, I’m certainly lucky,” Koujaku laughed lightly. 

“You’re still working today right? I thought I’d drop by the café while you’re busy.” Ren explained setting food down and sitting too. 

“It won’t be for long, I just couldn’t cut these appointments,” 

The pair had a pleasant morning and then Koujaku left Ren by the café and continued on to his own work place. 

“Eh?! What are you doing here? You’re supposed to be snuggled in bed,” Sly asked, heading over to his brother, “nothing bad happened right?” 

“Oh Koujaku had to duck into work for a bit, so I thought I’d swing by.” Ren explained. 

“I thought he’d cancel all of them,” Noiz said joining the pair, Aoba was also on his way over but he was dealing with some customers. 

“He couldn’t cancel these ones apparently, but we’re going out when he’s done.” Ren replied.

Too keep out of the customers’ way; Ren retreated behind the counter for a while. Noiz satisfied with the situation had retreated back to Mink. Aoba said his greetings, and it was just Sly and Ren loitering behind the counter talking. 

“So you did it then?” Sly asked,

“I don’t really want to talk about this…” Ren replied,

“Come on surely you have. If you keep withholding it, he’ll changes Seragaki’s again.” Sly said with a serious expression worried about his brother, Ren’s face flushed slightly.

“I-I’m not withholding anything.” Ren explained,

“Oh… Wait what?” Sly said louder than anticipated. 

“We never had that issue… I’m not like you and Noiz, I don’t like to talk about it openly…” 

“How long for?” 

“Quite near the beginning,” 

The two were pulled from their conversation as a man, in a blue kimono stood at the counter. Ren recognised him from the evenings in the bar, he’d never seen him in the café though. 

“Hello, what can I do for you?” Ren asked, letting Sly watch carefully, something about the man didn’t sit well with Sly. 

“I was looking for Mizuki, but I suppose I’m a bit early.” The male started, Ren nodded.

“He’s sleeping right now, but I can take a message if you’d like.” Ren replied, 

“Tell him, I have the designs we discussed, ah I’m Ryuhou.” He explained. Ren nodded as he scribbled it down on his pad and passed it to Sly. 

“It’s good to see you again; I’ve been rather bogged down recently.” Ryuhou said to Ren, Sly was uncomfortable with the way the fox like man was looking at his brother. “It’s rare to see you away from Koujaku, I’ve wanted to get some time to speak to you but never found a chance.” 

“Oh, you know Koujaku?” Ren asked catching his interest. 

“We’re old friends; I’ve known Koujaku for a very long time, since he was small even.” Ryuhou explained. The male watched Ren’s expression. “Ah I have some old photos of him at home, and stories to tell of him, if you’d be interested I’d be happy to share them with you.” 

Ren paused he wanted to jump at the chance, but he didn’t want to hear things not from Koujaku, he wanted Koujaku to tell him things. “I’ll think about it…” Ren replied. 

Sly noticed at Koujaku entered the café; he seemed to grow concerned by the male at the counter, before he even saw his face. 

Ryuhou held out a sheet of paper to Ren. “I’ll be there, please feel free to drop by,” Ren took the paper, and Ryuhou touched his hand, he then held it. Sending alarm bells through Sly’s head.

“You’ve got such nice skin, so clear…” Ryuhou started.

“Ryuuhouuu.” A voice growled out from behind Ryuhou, a sly smirk appeared on the male’s face. 

“I’ll see you again Ren.” 

Ryuhou slipped on passed Koujaku making eye contact. He knew Koujaku probably wouldn’t cause a scene here; he also would have enjoyed it if he had. 

Koujaku looked at Ren furiously. “Don’t got near him.”


End file.
